


The Clone

by Mytiny_Sybarite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clone Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytiny_Sybarite/pseuds/Mytiny_Sybarite
Summary: Naruto witnesses Konohamaru's sexy jutsu and has three disturbing realisations:1) the clone he always summons for 'private time' maybe looks a teensie bit like Sasuke.2) he's really annoyed that it wasn't Sasuke and himself in the sexy jutsu.3) he's maybe a little bit gay.He decides to summon some clones to clarify the issue...





	

**The Clone**

 

Naruto had always claimed that the sexy jutsu was a great distraction for even the most disciplined of ninja, and he knew it was true. Tried and tested. He'd used it to distract himself on many occasions.

Sure, it was a misuse of ninjutsu to use it outside of battle, but everybody did it. Nobody _talked_ about it, but making clones from your own chakra that looked and acted exactly as you wanted and vanished discreetly afterwards was too tempting. Ninja often lead solitary, sparse lives; Naruto didn't see why it was so wrong to indulge in the occasional fantasy when it wasn't hurting anyone. Everyone did it. Well, Naruto was _pretty sure_ everyone else did it too…

He never summoned his usual blonde girl, not for this - she was too like himself, and besides, blondes had never been his type. He had tried a lot of different girls, but the look he preferred was pale skin, short dark hair, dark eyes and an aggressive nature. That had been his go-to, until Konohamaru had shown him the sexy jutsu with Sai and Sasuke. Now he couldn't look at her without noticing that the boyish figure, the way she held herself, the glare… were all so a bit too familiar. She slammed him against the wall and kissed him roughly, and he dispersed her because all he could see was Sasuke… How the fuck had he never noticed that?! He'd had _a lot_ of orgasms with that girl, and now he was wondering if that was _really_ creepy...

So he summoned a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who didn't look like anyone he knew, and tried to get off. It just wouldn't happen; he could feel his arousal slipping frustratingly away. He managed to kick start it back up by remembering the last time he'd been with the pale, dark-eyed girl… but then she became Sasuke, squeezing his throat and snarling, and his arousal died again. He sighed and gave up.

He had a shower, got into pyjamas and then slouched into his living room, and slumped into an old armchair. The buds of frustration were blooming into anger. How come he hadn't been part of Konohamaru's jutsu anyway?! He was as hot as Sai, easily! Maybe not Sasuke… but maybe Sakura wasn't into blondes either…? It had been designed to distract her, after all.

On a whim, he summoned clones of himself, Sai and Sasuke. The Naruto clone grinned, Sasuke glared and Sai looked blank. Sasuke started to shrug off his shirt, and Naruto felt himself blush. He felt weird about making them do… anything. He wasn't sure he could. The other two looked over at Sasuke stripping, but made no move to copy him. Once Sasuke was only in his underwear, he looked at the other two clones, then moved quickly, striking the Sai clone several times until he dispersed.

Naruto raised his eyebrows; he hadn't meant for any of that to happen, but he had been annoyed about it being Sai in the jutsu…

"Don't insult me with The Replacement," Sasuke snapped, then nodded at the Naruto clone, "You want a show…?"

Naruto frowned, curious about what his mind had planned for him; no clone he'd made had ever surprised him before. He nodded and Sasuke gave a dark smile and turned to the Naruto clone, "We're going to play a little game."

Sasuke began to undress the other clone, then placed his hands on the clone's shoulders and pressed down, "you start on your knees."

The clone went down onto his knees and Naruto panicked a bit that his clone was being so obedient; he knew where this was going, but he watched in horrified fascination. Then Sasuke put a hand on the back of the blonde head and pulled the clone towards his groin, his other hand pulling his own underwear aside.

Naruto dispersed them before that could continue. As he reabsorbed the chakra from the clones, the memory of Sasuke's hand on the back of his head shot adrenaline and arousal through him.

What the fuck.

He had summoned them to see if it was sexy… but he hadn't entirely intended to make Sasuke fuck his own face whilst he watched… how had his mind even gone down that route?! He'd never even thought about a man that way. Not even Sasuke. Putting aside the girl who looked exactly like him…

He summoned a clone of Sai again; he stood blank and unmoving for a full 40 seconds, before Naruto summoned Saukra. They both stood unmoving. He summoned Sasuke again and he glared right at him, then at Sai and Sakura, then looked down at the hidden leaf flak jacket he was wearing with distaste, "I preferred last time in every way."

Naruto sniggered and Sasuke glared and hissed, "Fine." He made several quick moves to disperse Sai again, shooting a glare at Naruto, "But never with him."

Sasuke moved behind Saruka and put his hands on her hips, "Even a woman is more appealing to me than him." Then he looked right at Naruto again, "Don't get jealous now." He nuzzled into her neck, moving his hands up her body, unfastening her clothing, and she moaned.

Naruto dispersed them both, but the sound seemed to hang in the air. He was turned on and pissed off. And he _was_ jealous. Shit. He couldn't even pretend it was about Sakura. She was his friend and he loved her, but he really had no desire to touch her or kiss her. He just didn't see her that way. He'd never summoned her likeness for his own purposes; when he was young it was because he fancied her, and when he was older it was because he didn't anymore.

So, it was Sasuke. Did he actually _want_ Sasuke to touch him like that? The thought sent a shock of adrenaline through him. Maybe he did. And why couldn't he control him…? It must be his subconscious; after all, he hadn't even realised he felt any attraction towards Sasuke.

Well, that was that lesson learnt. Now it was time to forget that had happened, suppress all memories and continue with life.

He went and had another shower - a cold one this time - and didn't think about it again for a few days.

He could go a fair amount of time without masturbating, as long as he was busy. He trained for a spare half day before heading out for a mission. It wasn't a particularly difficult mission, but it kept him occupied and took two weeks. When he returned to Konoha, he was given some time off, even though he said he was fit for another mission; Sakura had demanded he take some time off and Kakashi had made her word law.

Naruto could feel the tension and anticipation that had built up in his body over the weeks, and knew he probably couldn't go much longer, but he went and trained all day anyway. He fell into bed too exhausted to touch himself after the first day back, but woke in the morning harder than ever. He took a cold shower, then had breakfast and headed out to do more training. Sakura was waiting for him at the training hall.

"What's the point in me forcing Kakashi to give you time off if you just push yourself harder?" She said.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "This is what I enjoy!"

"Can you please just spend a day relaxing? Go to the bathhouse, get a massage, meditate… Something restful…? Even with your supplies of chakra, you must need some downtime!"

Naruto slouched home, knowing it was pointless to go to the bathhouse, get a massage or meditate… all of those would lead to public embarrassment.

So he resigned himself. He was pretty sure it wouldn't take long anyway. He got in, walked straight to his bedroom, closed his curtains and threw himself down onto his bed.

He thought about summoning a girl, but he knew there was no point; all he wanted was Sasuke now.

He slipped his hand into his underwear and pulled his dick out, already achingly hard. All he could imagine was the scene as Sasuke pulled the clone's head towards his groin. He remembered the clone's perspective too; Sasuke was so hard, Naruto could see his dick straining against his underwear. If he'd waited a few more seconds he would have the memory of Sasuke's dick in his mouth, as well as the memory of watching…. Fuck, he wanted that memory…

He could summon Sasuke again now. Have him. He shouldn't… Sasuke was his friend. But nobody would ever know. It was only his own chakra… nobody would know, and it wasn't hurting anyone…

He put his dick away, and stood up to summon the clone, but then looked around his bedroom, and felt a little awkward… He hastily made the bed, put the scattered clothes into the laundry bin, took the plates out, turned on a lamp. Then he bit his lip; he'd never made any effort for a clone before, he usually didn't even bother putting his dick away if he was halfway through when he summoned one… but this was different.

He sat on the edge of his bed and summoned the Sasuke clone, who just folded his arms and glared, "What now!? Are you gonna let me get started and then 'pull out' again?"

"I… Shut up, bastard!" Naruto blushed, "You're supposed to do what I say!"

"Summon The Replacement if you want a blank slate," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto summoned Sai. Sasuke dispersed him with one furious punch. Naruto glared at him and Sasuke glared back.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, eventually.

"You didn't seem to need any direction before," Naruto said.

"And you dispersed me. Twice. This time you only get what you ask for."

"I don't… Fine. Make me some ramen."

"No," Sasuke said, arms folded again.

"You're my clone, _you have to do what I say_!" Naruto repeated.

"No, I have to do what you _want_ , which isn't really the same thing…" Sasuke smirked, "you don't _want_ ramen right now."

"Fine, what do I want then?!"

"Mostly, you're dying to suck my cock," Sasuke smirked, "But you'd also like me to stay and cuddle you afterwards."

Naruto was bright red; he wanted to disperse the clone again so badly, but he was actually worried Sasuke would be angry if he did…. This was so weird…

"I'll tell you what, how about we do what I want and see if you like it…?" Sasuke approached him and dropped to his knees, "I'll be gentle… well, not _actually_ gentle, because you wouldn't enjoy that… but I won't go too fast - I assume you've never been with a man?"

Naruto shook his head.  

"Good," Sasuke whispered as he ran his hands up his thighs.

Naruto's breath came in quickly and his cock was even harder, just from seeing Sasuke on his knees in front of him. Shit, he really did have a problem… Sasuke lifted Naruto's t-shirt and pressed light kisses on his stomach and hips, and Naruto already felt like he might burst before they even got anywhere. Then Sasuke began unfastening Naruto's trousers, pulled the material down and palmed Naruto's dick through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Naruto gasped, "Have you?"

"What?" Sasuke said distractedly.

"Been with a man?" Naruto murmured, blushing.

Sasuke looked up in surprise, "Seriously? When I was turning down every girl we ever met, did you think I just didn't have any interest in sex…?"

"Yes!" Naruto squeaked, as Sasuke squeezed him and smirked, "We were Thirteen!"

Sasuke huffed out a laugh, "How old were you when you started doing the sexy jutsu…?" Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto's underwear, wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock, then looked up into his eyes and squeezed, "How old were you the first time you touched yourself?"

Naruto groaned as Sasuke moved his hand slowly up and down his length and continued, "Thirteen is old enough to _want_ , even if it was a year or so before I acted on it. I tried to be discreet, but I always thought you knew…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto's underwear out of the way, and looked down at his cock, then back up into Naruto's eyes as he lowered his mouth down and licked the head with a swirling motion, then he licked from base to tip, swirled his tongue around the head again and blew on it gently. Naruto moaned and Sasuke smirked, "I wanted to do this to you, even then. I thought you knew that too. You drove me crazy…"

Naruto didn't have time to process that before Sasuke moved forward again and took his whole length down into his throat, sucking and bobbing his head. Naruto watched him, and realised he really hadn't seen anything to rival this in his entire life, and then Sasuke looked up at him, mouth full of Naruto's cock, eyes dark and intense locked on his own. Naruto came suddenly and blindingly, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke swallowed his come down and wiped his mouth on Naruto's t-shirt. Then he laughed softly, "I always thought that would take longer."

"Bastard," Naruto murmured, looking at Sasuke kneeling between his thighs. Sasuke was breathing hard and Naruto was sure his pupils were blown wide, though it was hard to tell with the Uchiha eyes.

"I'd love to fuck you right now…" Sasuke spoke quietly, gripping Naruto's hips and rubbing little circles against them with his thumbs, "But I want to take my time…" he huffed out a laugh, "And I can't do that right now…"

Naruto felt arousal spike through him again at Sasuke's words, even though he'd only just come. He also felt a little thrill of fear; he'd never consciously thought about actually being fucked by a man, even in his fantasies about Sasuke, he hadn't really got that far… 

"I could suck you off?" Naruto whispered, embarrassed of the words, but wanting so badly.

Sasuke bit his lip, "Fuck… I think I'd come even more embarrassingly quickly than you just did…"

Naruto felt anger and pride flare at the same time. Sasuke considered him for a moment, then stood and pushed him back on the bed. Naruto laid back, with his legs still dangling over the side and watched Sasuke crawl up him, straddle him high up his chest, move up over his shoulders, groin close to Naruto's face. Sasuke shrugged off his shirt and started to unfasten his trousers.

"What are we doing?" Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke smiled down at him, "Don't worry, all you have to do is lay back and look pretty."

Naruto watched as Sasuke reached into his underwear, pulled his cock free and closed his hand around it with a moan, "Always wanted to come over your face."

Naruto felt heat pool in his groin again at the sight and the words; Sasuke's dick was so close to his face he could smell his arousal, he could see the beads of fluid leaking from the head, smeared down the shaft as Sasuke stroked himself. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and felt an almost painful jolt of adrenaline and arousal shoot through him, his dick beginning to harden again already; he reached a hand down and squeezed it, groaning and biting his lip. Sasuke huffed a laugh, even in the midst of what he was doing, he was aware of Naruto's arousal, "You're so hot for me, aren't you…?!"

Naruto responded by closing his hand around his dick again and starting to stroke in time with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled down at him breathlessly, and then put a hand behind Naruto's head, guiding his cock towards Naruto's mouth.

"Don't open your mouth," Sasuke commanded, then brushed his cock against Naruto's lips, smearing them with clear fluid and making a helpless little noise Naruto had never dreamed he'd hear from Sasuke.

Naruto needed to hear that sound again. He needed it in a deep, embarrassing way.

So he darted his tongue out and flicked it across the tip; Sasuke made a breathy whimper, which grew into a deep moan and he pressed his dick against Naruto's lips more forcefully, intent clear. Despite Sasuke's earlier instructions, Naruto parted his lips and let him press in, tasting salt and bitterness. He pressed his tongue against the underside and Sasuke began to fuck gently into his mouth, one hand fisted in Naruto's hair.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and his world shifted as he had a moment of shocking clarity; he was sucking Sasuke's dick; he had come in Sasuke's mouth; Sasuke was going to come on his face in literally seconds. His train of thought was derailed completely when Sasuke made another helpless little noise and breathed out his name. Sasuke released Naruto's hair and squeezed his throat, pulled out of his mouth and groaned as he came across his lips, up his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Naruto licked his lips; it tasted how it smelt, salty and masculine and strong.

 "Fuck!" Sasuke groaned. He stayed still for a minute, breathing hard. He rolled sideways onto his back next to Naruto. And then he dispersed, leaving Naruto covered in come and half naked on his bed.

 

It had been a week, and Naruto hadn't summoned the clone again; whilst it had been amazing, it had also freaked him out. Firstly, because this had changed his relationship with Sasuke, even if Sasuke never found out about this - which he was _never_ going to, obviously. But Naruto was now questioning every action he'd ever taken that involved Sasuke. It had never occurred to him, despite how obsessed he had always been with Sasuke, that there might be more to it. Secondly, it hadn't seemed… normal. For a given value of normal. He'd had no conscious control over the clone; he'd forgotten it _was_ a clone until he'd disappeared.

So… it was back to ignoring his arousal, taking as many missions as possible and trying not to have any free time. Until the next time he wasn't strong enough to resist, at least.

 

tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's going to be more of this. Sakura and Kakashi will both be in it later, if I continue it.


End file.
